Developers of mobile, web, desktop or other types of software applications often desire to obtain information about the application's performance, failures, usability, user preferences, and so forth. Such information may be used, for example, to fix any issues related to the application, better identify and address user behavior and preferences, etc. Accordingly, various testing and monitoring tools have been developed to allow collecting such information from multiple users and devices. The tools may compile, process and present the information to developers or other users in a meaningful way.